descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanies Robur
"I know my place. I know that I am to serve... and it has been so long that I don't know anything else. But I'm okay with that. It's not a bad life... to serve is to live."' - Sanies Robur Sanies is a Dathomiri slave, a warrior and hunter. His purpose in life is to serve his Mistress and kill her foes - and nothing else. Personality Sanies, first and foremost, is a slave. Having been one from the age of ten, he knows nothing else in life; other than what little of his parents' tracking skills he retains, his entire life has been devoted to the service of the Cavataio family, as a Jai hunter and tracker, bodyguard... and more often than not a sex toy. Sanies is completely and utterly devoted to both Petra Cavataio as his original Mistress and the giver of his beloved lightspear, and Serva Cavataio as his current owner. He follows his orders unquestionably, doing whatever he is asked to with excellence. The Mistress always sees to his needs, ensuring he is always well-equipped for any task he may have to perform. He has not once since youth entertained the idea of being free. He does not know freedom, nor does he wish to any more. Too many moons have passed for him to attempt to consider being his own independent individual, far more comfortable with his lot in life. He also has a strong relationship with his two (known) children: Mirus and Mira, sired with Lauda Cavataio. They are the one exception to his slave duties; he is permitted to take care of them as much as he needs to and spend time with them. Now that they are old enough to leave the planet and forge their own paths, this is not as important, but he enjoys spending time with both his children and their mother to form at least some semblance of a family unit. They are, truly, the pride and joy of his life. In terms of skills, Sanies is a warrior-- technically, by the reckoning of the Witches of Dathomir, a Sentinel-- and is adept in the arts of combat. In addition to being a keen tracker and hunter of both beasts and men, Sanies is able to fight with many different weapons. Primarily this weapon is a spear (more often than not his lightspear), but also owns a sword and can fight with a plain staff as necessary. He intends to, with a bit more time, master many different kinds of weapon. His sole actual aspiration in life, after training with his son, is to become a Battlemaster. This is a Witches equivalent of a Master - however, Sanies wishes to become a Battlemaster not just in name but in practise, capable of fighting with a wide variety of weapons and tactics. With the permission of his Miress he hopes to attain this goal, able to fight with the best of them no matter what the cost, hiding a power that many would not expect of a mere slave. It would make him one more of the hidden weapons of the Cavataio family. Biography Sanies was born on Bandomeer to two parents who, by now, are insignificant, even in his own mind. Much of his early life has been forgotten other than the fact that he learned his tracking skills from his parents at a young age, and the fact that he was born on the nearby planet of Bandomeer. However, at age ten he was kidnapped and taken to the planet Dathomir, where the local witch clans thought they could use a male slave with Force talent - in their terms, a Jai slave. One young enough they could mould. Purchased by Petra Cavataio, Sanies' lot in life was to serve her, and her whims. Early on there was resistance, as all young boys do - but eventually, over time, he grew used to the fact that he had been enslaved. It was a gift from his Mistress as an incentive that won him over: a rare weapon, a phrik-plated lightspear. Sanies knew that this gift was enough - his one and only true material possession. Clothes came and gone, but such a rare and elegant weapon was eternal. He was thankful. His loyalty had been won. Time passed and Sanies was allowed to take his Trial By Fire. He was given time to train in Witch spells, even as a Jai, and learned a few of them when he could. His duties as enforcer and warrior under the Mistress' rule, however, took up most of his time. Eventually he was taken by Petra to sire a daughter named Ancilla Cavataio, who Sanies is still unaware of his parentage. However, times changed, as everything did. He had been seeing Serva Cavataio on and off for quite some time, until Petra assigned him to be her slave - things changed then now that Sanies was officially belonging to Serva. Even so, he served loyally, his true heart belonging to the Goddess, Petra. That would never change. He went on to have another two children with Lauda Cavataio: Mira Cavataio and Mirus Cavataio. Training and Education Force Powers Thread Tracker As A Scout In Progress *That Voodoo That You Do So Well *Jungle Fever Completed *The River of Dreams *Hunter's Chance *The Butterfly Effect *Welcome Back To Paradise... Or Not. *Spellbound As A Sentinel In Progress *Blood Pacts and Magic *How Futures Are Made Equipment and Training Equipment and Items *Collar. Given by Petra Cavataio. *Lightspear, phrik plated with red blade. Given by Petra Cavataio. *Spellbook and training journal. Given by Petra Cavataio upon completion of Trial by Fire. Personal Skills *Weapons Proficiencies ** Spear/Lightspear ** Sword/Lightsaber ** Staff *Hunting *Tracking *Security *Battle tactics Power Learning List Scout *Force Crush I *Telekinesis I Sentinel *Force Blanket II *Force Crush II *Shield Spell *Spell of Deception *Spell of Healing II *Telekinesis II *Warding Spell/Deflection Battlemaster *Absorb *Alter *Force Crush III *Forcing Minds *Spell of Healing III *Spell of Lightning *Summon Companion *Telekinesis III External Links *Biography Category:Male Category:Character Category:Slave Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Ferro Category:Dathomir Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Mentor